WWT Rumble
WWT Rumble is an annual Pay Per View event produced by World Wrestling Television (WWT). The event includes the WWT Rumble match: A royal rumble type match, where 30 people will try to win a title shot at Televmania. 'WWT Rumble 2012' *'Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron' def. Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch in a Tables match and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Danny powerbombed Norbert through a table after El Tigre and Truman X interfered. *'Misty' def. Temari and won the WWT Womens Championship **Misty pinned Temari after a Misty Kick. *'Team Amazement' (Bart Simpson and Chris Griffin) def. Eric Cartman and Snap **Bart pinned Snap after a Rocket Launcher. *'Patrick Star' def. Timmy Turner **Patrick pinned Timmy after a SuperNova. *'Kankurō' def. Shikamaru Nara and retained the WWT World Championship **Kankuro pinned Shikamaru after a Puppet Master. *'Rumble match', 30 people: Jake Long '''won after last eliminating Spongebob Squarepants WWT Rumble entrances and eliminations A new entrant came out approximately every 90 seconds. *Final four: Jake Long, Spongebob Squarepants, Timmy Turner and Patrick Star *Iron Man: '''Gaara of the Sand *The man with the shortest time in the ring: El Tigre *Most eliminations: Captain Youngblood with Six (Chris Griffin, Bart Simpson, Chouji, T.D., Sasquatch and Sonic) 'WWT Rumble 2014' *'Danny Phantom' def. Captain Youngblood **Danny pinned Youngblood after the Ghost Slam. **Per match stipulations, Danny qualified for the WWT Rumble. **Danny powerbombed Norbert through a table after El Tigre and Truman X interfered. *'Shego' def. Ember McLain and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Shego made Ember submit to the Green Chokehold. *'Rock Lee' def. Neji Hyūga and Snap and retained the WWT Television Championship **Lee pinned Neji after a Leaf Hurricane. *'The Sound Village (Zaku And Dosu)' (W/Kin Tsuchi) def. T-N-T (Truman X and El Tigre) and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Dosu pinned Tigre after a Melodic Arm. *'Patrick Star' def. Timmy Turner (W/Jimmy Neutron) and won the WWT World Championship **Patrick pinned Timmy after a SuperNova. *'Rumble match', 30 people: Spongebob Squarepants won after last eliminating Naruto Uzumaki WWT Rumble entrances and eliminations A new entrant came out approximately every 90 seconds. *Final four: Spongebob Squarepants, Naruto Uzumaki, Danny Phantom and Jake Long *Iron Man: Naruto Uzumaki *The man with the shortest time in the ring: Bart Simpson *Most eliminations: Spongebob Squarepants and Naruto Uzuamki with Five (Kankuro, Truman X, Kappa Mikey, Norbert Beaver and Naruto, and Dosu Kinuta, Kankuro, Invader Zim, Byron Masters and Danny Phantom respectively) 'WWT Rumble 2015' *'Team Amazement' (Bart Simpson and Chris Griffin) def. Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Chris pinned Squidward after a Brass Knuckles hit when Jimmy Neutron brought the Brass Knuckles into the ring. *'Sakura Haruno' def. Ino Yamanaka and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Sakura pinned Ino after a Super Cherry Blossom. *'T-N-T (El Tigre & Truman X)' (W/Rommie) def. The Bully's Authority (Wolfgang & Eric Cartman) **Truman pinned Wolfgang after Cartman accidentally made Wolfgang fall off the top rope. *'Sai' (W/Kin Tsuchi) def. Kappa Mikey and retained the WWT Television Championship **Sai made Mikey to tap out to The Root. *'Shikamaru Nara' def. Danny Phantom and retained the WWT World Championship **Shikamaru pinned Danny after a Shadowsault, after Fuzzy Lumpkins hit the Dixie Killer on Danny. *'Rumble match', 30 people: Jake Long won after last eliminating Naruto Uzumaki WWT Rumble entrances and eliminations A new entrant came out approximately every 90 seconds. *Final four: Jake Long, Naruto Uzumaki, Patrick Star and Timmy Turner *Iron Man: Timmy Turner *The man with the shortest time in the ring: Dosu Kinuta *Most eliminations: Patrick Star with Four (Skulker, Dosu, Neji and Timmy) 'WWT Rumble 2016' *'The Otonin' (Zaku Abumi and Dosu Kinuta) © (w/Kin Tsuchi) def. The Angry Beavers (Dagget and Norbert) and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Zaku pinned Norbert after he hit him with a tag titles belt that Kin brought into the ring. *'Gaz' def. Temari in a Street Fight and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Gaz pinned Temari with a Nightmare's World after Temari hit the corner shoulder-first, moments after Shego & Sakura Haruno came out to fight off the interfering Misty and Fifi. **During the match, Fifi and Misty came out with Kin, frequently interfering on behalf of Temari. *'Timmy Turner' © def. Jake Long and retained the WWT Television Championship **Timmy pinned Jake after Shikamaru, who came to ringside during the closing moments of the match, hit Jake with a Crowbar when he tried to jump at him. *'Fuzzy Lumpkins' (w/Freakshow) def. Patrick Star **Fuzzy pinned Patrick after Patrick hit his head on an unprotected turnbuckle annd hitting the Dixie Killer. *'Danny Phantom' © def. Neji Hyugga and retained the WWT World Championship **Danny pinned Neji after a Ghost Slam, after he threw Neji into Sai, who came out during the closing moments of the match. **Early on during the match, Shikamaru tried to interfere, only for Jake to chase him off. *'Rumble match', 30 people: Naruto Uzumaki won after last eliminating Fuzzy Lumpkins WWT Rumble entrances and eliminations A new entrant came out approximately every 90 seconds. *Final four: Naruto Uzumaki, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Shikamaru Nara, Jake Long *Iron Man: Sai *The man with the shortest time in the ring: Truman X *Most eliminations: '''Fuzzy Lumpkins '''with thirteen (Bower, El Tigre, Skulker, Youngblood, Bloo, Gumball, Masters, Krabs, Raimundo, Cartman, Snap, Wolfgang, Eddy) Category:Fictional Wrestling PPV's Category:WWT PPV's